Soulmates
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Keith and Lance have some alone time. Kissing, cuddling, and discussing the future follow.


**"Soulmates"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: Keith and Lance have some alone time. Kissing, cuddling, and discussing the future follow.**

 **WARNING: T for kissing and fluff.**

 ** _Author's note:_** Klance is adorable and should be protected like any other national treasure; fight me.

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 001

Lance chuckled as he walked into the main room. Keith was fast asleep on the couch, snoring like a lawn mower and curled up like the cat Lance thought him to be. He sat on the couch adjacent and looked at his boyfriend longingly. He wanted to kiss him right that moment, but he knew better than to wake him up; knowing Keith, he'd just as quickly brandish a knife at Lance as he would Lotor.

Facing his defeat, he made his way to the kitchen to grab a snack. Pidge was fiddling with some gadget at the table and Hunk was making something vaguely edible out of the castles' space food. He sat down and struck up conversation.

"What are you guys up to today?"

Hunk responded first, "I'm trying to make something here. I, uh, don't know what to call it, but I think it tastes good?" He paused, smiling. "I'm trying my best with what I got."

Pidge chirped, "What are _you_ up to today? Keith too busy to play with you?" She didn't bother looking up from her device.

"He was sleeping," he responded shortly. "What're you working on?"

"I'm trying to see if I can pick up broadcasts from Earth."

Lance was excited for just a moment before a sudden realisation washed over him. "Don't radio waves move at the speed of light?"

"Yeah, why?" Pidge responded, furrowing her brow at her progress.

"Well who knows how far from Earth we are!"

Hunk chimed in, "60 light years, actually. Coran helped us find Earth's relative position just today."

Lance whistled. "We're a long way from home…"

"If I can make this work, we'll get to hear radio broadcasts from 1958. Isn't that simply fascinating?" She went on, eyes glowing with excitement. "We'll hear things nobody's heard since the 50's!"

Lance flashed a half smile. He knew of Pidge's secret history-buff side that rarely saw the light of day, far overshadowed by her love of electronics. He sat up expectantly as Hunk placed three plates of a bluish-greenish substance on the table. Pidge ignored hers, and Lance hesitantly sniffed his. "Smells like lavender."

"Really? I thought it smelled like rosemary."

Pidge sighed, "It's too loud to focus in here. I'm going to the main room." Getting up, she added, "Maybe I'll wake up Keith for you, if you're lucky."

Lance grinned and took a bite. It didn't taste half bad! Plus, he knew that if Keith was woken by Pidge he wouldn't be nearly as upset. He ate with Hunk, making light conversation about the going-ons of space, and was just about done eating when Keith walked in.

"Babe! You're awake!"

Keith glared, though there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Pidge said you were lonely."

 _"That little…!"_ He chuckled, saving face. "Ahaha, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in my room with me for a bit?"

Hunk swallowed, mumbling, "Ew."

"Aw, don't be hard on yourself bud, I liked it!"

Hunk snorted in amusement. "Go take your bedroom talk somewhere else, you too."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Alright, if you want to go, let's go."

Lance grinned. "Okay!"

The two boys walked to Lance's room in relative silence. Through the twists and turns of the castle, the only sounds heard were the shuffling of feet and light breathing. Lance couldn't help but blush in anticipation. Opening the door and entering the room, Lance walked to his bed, joking, "So, what do you wanna do? We could play Monopoly, chess…" His monologue was cut short by Keith slamming the door and grabbing the brunette by the waist, twirling him around. Before he could say anything, Keith slammed his lips against Lance's and grabbed his hair, tugging it gently. Lance's eyes widened in surprise for a second before closing. In return, he parted his lips, which Keith took as an invitation to slip his tongue into the brunettes' mouth.

The two boys made out like this for several minutes, Keith playing with Lance's hair and Lance grabbing the raven-haired teens' ass with both hands. Breaking off the kiss after what felt like forever, Lance chuckled, breathing, "Somebody's excited."

"You were lonely," he responded curtly. "Besides, so was I."

Lance smiled warmly. "Wanna cuddle?"

"Of course."

The two boys lay on Lance's bed, intertwining their bodies together, with Keith's head resting on Lance's broad, well defined chest. The brunette sighed in happiness. He always liked spending time with his boyfriend, even if it was just silent cuddling. That being said, there were several things on the taller boys' mind.

"Hey Keith?"

"Mmm?"

"What do you think is out there anyway? In space?"

Keith snorted, closing his eyes. "Lance, tell me you're joking. We're on an alien castle ship 60 light years from Earth. Who knows what else is out there?"

"That's what I'm saying. What do _you_ think is out there, even further out?"

Keith rolled his eyes from under his eyelids. "More rocks with creatures that want to kill us on them. Obviously." He paused, feeling the rhythm of Lance's chest rising and falling. "Why's this on your mind, anyway?"

"Keith, do you believe in soulmates?"

Keith opened his eyes. It wasn't like Lance to be so sentimental. At least, not without a purpose. He hesitantly responded, "…Maybe. I don't know. If there is such a thing, I like to think you're mine." He grimaced, quickly adding, "A horrid thought, really, but that's what I think."

Lance's heart fluttered, but the one thing that had been bothering him for weeks rose back to the surface of his mind. "But… Do you think we'd be together if we hadn't had been stuck out here? Shiro's like your big brother, Hunk has Shay, and Pidge is… Pidge. We were all that was left." He paused, before gently adding, "If we hadn't had come here, we would've hardly talked besides an occasional insult."

Keith sighed. "We still insult each other, you nerd."

"You know what I mean."

"Then think of it this way: if soulmates do exist, then it was destiny for us to be stuck here together. Otherwise we'd have found some other way to fall in love. Does that make sense?"

Lance's eyes lit up with excitement. The one thing that had been bothering him for weeks was suddenly fixed in a simple response by Keith of all people. He breathed in deeply, breathing out his response, "Yes. It makes perfect sense."

"Good," Keith murmured, closing his eyes again. "Now shut up."

Lance's mind was swimming with joy. "Hey Keith?"

Keith sighed. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Keith smiled, huffing, "I love you too."

Lance continued, "When we get back, I want to introduce you to my family."

"I'd like that. I'm sure they're lovely people."

"They'll adore you, though they may make you eat quite a bit. They don't think skinny people should be so skinny."

Keith snorted. "Hey Lance?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Go to sleep."

"Okay love."

Author's Note II:

Ah, sorry it's so short, my energy is dying tonight. I'll write some more tomorrow! But this is a one-shot, so if you wanna see more Klance leave a review and I'll write a second Klance story!


End file.
